Twilight Isle
by SparklingRose Riversong
Summary: There lies a peaceful town called Winter-Mist Spring where a young girl resides her name is Serena Rosa Robin who has a love for ice skating until that fateful day in where she meets a young man named Rein Hanzou who lost his memories but there was the time when they fall in love but there was challenges in their way after finding out about Touma and mysterious seedling


_The message-bearer dove is soaring through the misty skies that descend from Heaven above landing in serene Destiny World. This delightful world lies within peaceful continents as the dove fluttered over the altostratus calming clouds into the glistening night. The majestic bird glided within the night-post with its lights flickering all over Winter-Mist Spring. Of eleven century houses connected to each other in rather an interesting perspective way._

 _As some parts of the quiet town has stairways and yards in some areas of the peaceful homes. Within the halls leading into the outside rooms of the Holly Square in a labyrinthian mixture. The dove's pleasant overcast shadow reflecting on Althen's house which is next door to Harmonia Café since the floor heights were radically different in dreamy bliss courtyard. Where beautiful winter carnations flowers bloom elegantly besides misty trees like the colors of the snow angels fluttering their wings._

 _In the far eastern lies two individual wings that were divided. One is the north wing and the other is the south wing that are connected by the covered bridge. As an overseen misty majestically appeared over the majestic sparrow-sized Snow Bunting._

 _His cool feathered wings of brownish-black covered in the dripping snow. His relaxing blue eyes were targeting the message-bearer dove hovering above the two twin bell towers in the south wing. The captivating bird took his distinguished wings as he was soaring over the mystical column surf-way and disembark near the silver railing watching the dove floating near his atmosphere glance._

 _As they locked eye to eye in sparkling conversation in time and space. "My dearest friend how is everything going in this peaceful town of Winter-Mist Spring," replied the dove fluttering his white feathers. Luca the Snow Bunting grazed upon to his comrade "It is quite well thank you very much…is just the residents of this town are fast asleep or they just counting sheep's for tonight."_

" _Very well we must proceed the drifting of relaxation all over Winter-Mist Spring. You may go first my admirable friend and I'll follow behind." The message-bearer dove quivered a bit after watching Luca spreading out his shimmering wings taking one claw across the border's barrier having the sensation of breathtaking wind blowing on his feathery wings feeling the shivers down to his tail._

 _He paused for a second after watching the first snow fall "aah it brings back memories…" replied the dove stopping his friend off track "what brings back memories answered Luca pulling back his wings. The sparkle shown deep within the enchanting bird's sky blue eyes showed it all like the snowfall piercing on their beaks._

 _The Precious birds decided to come to a complete surrender with their mesmerizing wings submerged on their featherweight side. Luca and his beloved friend Ramiel appeared directly into the starry night sky in where the birds are observing the Rigel stars. It was shown to be the brightest stars of all centuries past and the stars appearance was known other than a blue-white supergiant within the constellation of Orion as it was been called_ _"the left leg of the giant_ _" glimmering beyond the Nautical Twilight._

 _The Dove and Snow Bunting has drawn closer to each other as the beloved friends gazed upon the beautiful snowfall falling from the night sky as the mystic snowflakes turned into icy umber glows right in front of their very own eyes. Then the breathtaking windblown on their flurry feathery wings in where the breath of cool air was flowing into the luminous lanterns in which it was simmering down because of an unknown haze._

 _The gentleness breeze of prevailing wind picked up the sound of a beautiful harmony like a serenity of the lullaby within the celestial night reflecting on the charming Silverlake making a cheval glass appearance. From out of the flurry breeze of fresh air lies an enchanting gentleman who was lounging on the natural garden bench with elegant scroll style of a deep bronze._

 _His dazzling cerulean blue eyes quietly closed as he is given a pleasure luminous smile? He was performing his magical violin as the rays of light reflecting on the mirror lake within the blissfulness and sparkling delight. Then the fascinating moonlight glimmering onto his gorgeous heavenly wings are as beautiful as the winter sunrise with light so radiant._

 _The breeze of tranquility wind was drifting onto the mystical old garden roses surrounding the young gentleman gracing of style and fragrance is quit charming for his mysterious age. He is then playing his favorite melody where the soft fingertip was touching the dominate string like glistened in heaven above as it was waltzing in a charming lullaby._

 _One by one as a quarter note emerged with a strong accent on the first harmony beat stayed tuned to itself as it traveled beyond the dove and snow bunting. Their twinkling sky blue eyes where gently closed after hearing the peaceful melody. The birds' unconditional body began to falling into a synchronizing harmony that is flowing from the lullaby of love…they were twirling and whirling around as the beloved friends go. Ramiel and Luca began to echoing one of the famous song as they ventured onward in singing from Stan and Sandy's Twirl Song_ _(from Hamtaro)_

" _Twirling, Whirling, 'round we go,_

 _Twirling, high and twirling low,_

 _See the colors, skip and flow,_

 _Twirling, 'round we go_

 _Twirling, whirling, 'round we go_

 _Twirling fast and twirling slow,_

 _See the ribbons as they blow,_

 _Twirling, 'round we go!_

 _As the birds of a glamorous feather continued with their waltzing stage within the time being their kindred talons are descending from the barriers to embark on their wonderful journey across the beautiful town when a supernaturalism time foretold of an event that is starting to occur. A mysterious snowfall was piercing threw the Nautical Twilight sky with the cool breeze of fresh air was forming a miraculous snowball in where it was increasing in size._

 _Then the whole sparkling raptor within the snowball starting to shiver like a number seven earthquake as it begun to eliminate into two fragments in which both are equal in dimensions. All of a sudden it started to loose gravitation as it blasted away into pieces as each one fell onto the Dove and Snow bunting in where they collapsing down into the blanket of silken snow. Almost hearing a twinkle melody coming from the background as Luca's outer tail feathers of grayish-white determined to thrust out within the fragment snow and it fire away the shakes off from snowflake's luminous shards. His sensitive began to overcome throughout his whole framework became a bit submerged from the shivering cold weather within the Siberian breeze of wind._

 _Then there came a time when Ramiel was sticking his nappy feathery head out of the smithereens snow giving into the Vibrant Fragrance aroma of Twilight Mist which is mesmerizing and has the mysterious floral blends of orchid magnolia. The beautifulness smell was flowing within the breezy air._

" _what on earth…just happened" replying the dove as he was observing his surroundings with his flaming passionate sky blue eyes was glancing over at the fragment snow that is approaching near his peaceful face._

" _Luca…Luca…where are you young man" Ramiel was so frightened that he almost lost something important in his precious life. The dove has become bewildered like the furiousness of an isolated wolf then suddenly the drenched of sweatiness was pouring down over his fluffed up feathers. His sparkling sky blue eyes began to give into a beady eye glare of doubtfulness "What in the high heavens is he!?"_

 _Ramiel was observing his most cherished friend who decided to thrust out of the shattering snow the gust of wind blew on his fluffed up feather and there was something quite unfamiliar on his crest head as he couldn't put his claw into it. "Hehehe" chuckled the dyeing laughter of the beloved dove "young man Luca you have a fedora on your crest head."_

" _What is a fedora" questioned the snow bunting almost surrendering to the answer similar to that of a curiosity killed the cat kind of a way._

" _A fedora is a one of a kind dark brown hat with wide brim and indented pitched of a precious ribbon of any color. The original name comes from a headstrong actress Fedora Romanoff which her title role is known for princess of the mayflower which is quit fashionable of their style to this very day. The fedora hat was a repeating icon of strong manliness and mysterious worn by such young gentlemen," Ramiel answered as he was plucking off little by little piece of snow._

" _Oh now starting to get the whole hat drama of this sort of thing," Luca replied waiting for his friend to talk away like a rushing storm. "But yours my companionable friend is kind of a snow Fedora to be precise." The admirable dove was glimmering his Cerulean blue eyes in where his single eyebrow is raising in furrow mood as it was wiggling within the upheaving waves._

" _A snow Fedora!?" "Yeah you really need to check the famous hat out since it looks fabulous on you," Ramiel's perky expression has given away a rainbow aura feeling of the greatest misty wind._

 _Luca is making the effort to move his innocent eyes upwards "I can't see the indented crown Fedora on top of my crest head. Which is like a glamorous colorization of lily-white and the sweetness aroma of a velvety taste within the baked roasty-toasty marshmallow of the finest savor flavor coconut."_

 _The snow bunting murmured a bit "well that is one way to describe the elegancy of a-white-as-a-lily hat which is quit eloquent my yo…yo honey friend." Ramiel was observing his beloved friend who felt quit the embarrassing moment as he was blushing so hard. Luca decided to shake off the warmest snow from his crest head and then he was blinking seven times "hmm something doesn't feel quite right like there was a disturbance in the force." The snow bunting was detecting a fiercely moment at his friend then he suddenly realized right after shaking off the fragment snow._

 _Bits of pieces was landing directly on the dove like the impulse magnet on a medal frame but sadly the snow did not land the whole way through. Only on the edge of Rameil's coldness beak. "It just looks like a mustachio face."_

 _Luca was snickering a bit or more "what is so humorous and you were like TeeHee," the dove was blinking like the eyelashes of a little innocent girl almost making fun of his friend but the snow bunting doesn't much care at the moment only giving a lenny face._

" _Well my precious master...I will defiantly serve you…onto my precious so I decided to shake off the snow which is now directly on your extraordinary beak as it caused some sort of superior mustachio."_

" _A mustache huh that could be why it feels funny," replied the dove almost has a feeling it was taking over for a bit "C'est divin Mademoiselle this is quit intriguing…oh-my-gosh really have to get rid of this snow mustache."_

 _Ramiel began to shake off the controllable snow and Luca is starting to chuckle away seeing his beloved friend becoming quite turning beet glowing crimson red on his beak. "How are we going to get out of this pile of snow?" "I have known clue," answered the dove "know clue at all."_

 _Then everything became tranquility in the breeze of settling wind as there was twinkling background of the silver bells ringing of their melody chimes. The beloved dove's mind starting to trigger away in the blissfulness starry night sky._

 _The calming air was blowing directly at Luca which gave away the sparkling aura around his gorgeous face drawing the attractiveness of the dove as it was shown twinkling in his cerulean blue eyes._

 _Rameil was watching his precious friend who was plucking pieces of snow off of course hearing the innocent voice coming from Luca "mmm this delightful snow taste like melting ice cream of this savoring flavor."_

 _The snow bunting is setting sail of the drooling coming down from deep under. "So you are telling me that this snow taste like ice cream!?" There the dove shoved his beak directly into the fragment snow "This does taste like ice cream!?"_

" _Wondering though what kind of flavor it might be and what the precious snow's flavorfulness is like." Luca glanced over at this beloved friend "It taste like Snowdrop ice cream with the sweetness and fruit flavored of granulated sugar covered in Gumdrop Candy."_

 _The snow bunting was drifting away into the daydreaming land surrounded by varieties of supreme tastiness of Gumdrops which was drizzled in dark chocolate. "Oh it does," said the beloved dove snatching a glimpse of the snow that is starting to have low temperature and the unique savoriness that liquefy into shattered smithereen._

" _Sweet and shivery to precise," questioned Luca "Precisely," said Ramiel piecing everything together again like a mysterious puzzle. "Aww man this is an extreme goodness and what is the flavor of Snowdrop ice cream," questioned Luca as he was peeping at his friend who was now dumbstruck after seeing half the fragment snow been devoured into segments "the snowdrop ice cream taste like the sweetness of French vanilla."_

" _Vanilla are you sure that was the name of it is called," Luca thought in his preoccupied mind "Nope…just your fabulous imagination," Rameil almost thought he was almost going to be a goner right after the heave of ginormous snow by passed his beak._

" _Whoa dude why you are throwing massive snowballs…I was just only kidding around…no wait…whaa!" One of the enormous snowballs landed on top of his head forming into a giddy snowman then the theme song started to play_

 _Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul_

 _With a corncob pipe and a button nose_

 _And two eyes made out of coal_

 _Frosty the snowman is a fairytale they say_

 _He was made of snow but the children_

 _Know how he came to life one day_

 _There must have been some magic in that old silk hat they found_

 _For when they placed it on his head_

 _He began to dance around_

 _The beloved dove shivered off the forming snowman "oh man that was scarier than I thought it would be!? "Hold on maybe have a second thought about this forming snow and it taste pretty good," he thought nibbling right away._

" _Wait...hold on there for just a moment," Luca's twinkling eyes were reflecting on the falling snowfall that was pouring down from the starry night sky hearing the sound of the wind that was starting to uproar again. "Hmm remember like it was yesterday," replied Ramiel glancing upwards at his friend who was marveling at the flurry snow._

" _what do you mean it was like yesterday," questioned Luca hearing the beloved dove chuckling a bit "well what I meant was years ago as if the up roaring wind reminds me of a close friend."_

" _Who was this close friend of yours," remarked the snow bunting feeling quite curious "His name was Hinata Totsuka who was just a young and cheerful child who was trying to make friends but there was one boy that he was quite fond of during his years and that was Mathias Ingo Robin."_

 _Ramiel answered as he was chowing down the last pieces of the fragment snow "can you tell me more about the two boys." "Of course Luca…buckle up your fragment snow because this story is about to become a bumpy ride."_


End file.
